Apparatus for gaining access to the upper reaches of tall, upstanding structures are well known. One example that comes readily to mind is a ladder. As typically used, one end of the ladder rests on the ground, while the other end rests against the structure intended to be climbed.
There are many situations were a conventional ladder is not well suited for use. For example, by spanning the distance between the ground and the structure, ladders are inherently subject to falling due to high winds or by movement or swaying of the structure itself. Furthermore, ladders are often awkward to set up and to take down, particularly by a single user. The tasks of setting up and taking down are made even more difficult in close or crowded quarters like wooded areas. There, branches, brush or limbs can obstruct the path through which the ladder must be swung into position. Furthermore, establishing the ladder on rocky or uneven ground, or in areas where the firmness of the soil varies, can present real stability problems.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for supporting weight on an upright structure that can be secured to the structure in use in a manner that is free of contact with the ground.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for supporting weight on an upright structure that can be easily secured to the structure prior to use, and that can just as easily be removed from the structure after use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus having all the benefits just described, and that in additional can be easily transported, set up, and taken down by a single person standing on the ground.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a weight supporting apparatus that can be transported and safely used in the wild by hunters and naturalists.